


Lisa Yokoyama: An Introduction

by emissaryofrainbows



Series: Lisa Yokoyama [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Diapers, Gross, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Scat, Soiling, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: I wrote up a little short story/character bio for an OC of mine named Lisa Yokoyama. The story contains pregnancy and diaper messing, so don’t read if that’s not your thing.





	Lisa Yokoyama: An Introduction

Lisa was a third-generation Japanese immigrant. She and her husband both worked high-paying office jobs, until she took a maternity leave after her first pregnancy. 

One one particular day, eight and a half months into her pregnancy, her breasts and belly swollen, and the rest of her body exhausted, she went to a store, to pick up some supplies for her soon-to-be child.

She was in desperate need of a release. Her pregnancy had been extremely taxing, and her husband was rarely around, as he still needed to work to support her. 

While perusing the diaper section, something caught her eye. There were packages of adult diapers next to the ones intended for infants, which, for some reason, kept catching Lisa’s gaze. 

The packages were unassuming, displaying pictures of models wearing the product, next to blurbs advertising their features. Some promised thinness and discretion, and could be worn in public without anyone noticing. Others boasted thick, high-capacity padding, to contain the most hefty messes without leakage. 

Lisa looked to her left, and her right, before depositing a package of the extra-thick diapers into her cart. She buried it underneath the other items in her cart, to keep it hidden from the other shoppers. 

Unfortunately, she couldn’t keep them from the woman at checkout, who confronted her on them, after scanning her other items. 

“You know these are for adults, right? The ones for babies are over there.” 

“Oh, I know that!” Lisa said, reciting her pre-prepared excuse. “They’re for my father, he’s very old.” 

“Ah, alright. Have a nice day then!” 

Lisa immediately bolted out of the door as fast as her heavily pregnant body would allow her to. She rushed home in her car, and then, she shut herself into her bedroom, where her privacy would be ensured, with the pack of diapers tucked firmly under her arm. 

She couldn’t allow herself to dwell on what she was about to do. If she did, her shame would be too great. First, she stripped herself naked, her swollen breasts, widened hips, and enormous belly all exposed. Next, she tore the package open, and took out a single diaper. 

She pulled it up around her waist, as high as it would go. It was stuck beneath her tremendous baby bump, and she couldn’t hope to pull it up past it. 

She ran her hands across it, sinking her fingers into the crunchy, crinkly padding. She felt so comfortable, so contented, so wonderfully naughty like this! She had difficulty seeing what her diaper looked like from the front, with her bulging belly in the way. She craned her neck to look at her backside. The padding was incredibly thick, at least an inch, maybe more. The packaging had undersold them, if anything. It felt like she’d wrapped a pillow around her waist. If she could get away with it, she’d never go back to panties again. 

But, the package had also promised high capacity, and Lisa couldn’t throw this pair away without testing them out first. 

Lisa’s pregnancy increased her appetite significantly, and her bowel movements became much larger, and more frequent. Pushing out a load was effortless, she had to go almost 24/7 anyways. 

She squeezed, forcing a soft, but dense turd into the seat of the diaper. The log landed with a smush and a crinkle. Lisa briefly thought that she’d expelled all she had, but her bowels weren’t empty just yet. Now that the floodgates had been opened, a second and third shit slid easily out of her ass, piling up on top of her previous mess, weighing down her diaper even more. 

Her diaper felt incredibly weighty, like someone had placed a boulder inside of it. Upon turning around to inspect, it wasn’t quite as full as she thought. It was still full enough to sag down between her thighs, a round, lumpy bulge hovering just above her knees. 

“This feels…amazing!” Lisa said. After all the stress she had to put up with, it felt great to just let everything go, literally and figuratively. She could relieve herself into diapers in the privacy of her own home, and nobody could stop her! 

The physical sensation of messing her diaper was delightful as well. Her padding was still appealingly fluffy, and the additional weight of her load made it even better somehow. The warmth her mess radiated against her ass and nethers made her blush. The diaper was holding up well. Despite how full it was, the leg holes hadn’t stretched, and it showed no signs of leaking or tearing, even under the strain of Lisa’s three softball-sized shits. 

Her inhibitions gone, enraptured by her own lust, Lisa reached a hand downwards, against the rear of her diaper, mushing her mess pleasantly against her butt. 

She groaned. This was it, she could never go back. Lisa was a naughty, shameless, pregnant as fuck diaper girl. She could definitely get used to this, and she had a feeling she’d be in a much better mood, now that her stress finally had an outlet.


End file.
